gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Theft Auto V
GTA V map in Bahama Mamas? http://gta.wikia.com/Talk:Bahama_Mamas?action=edit&section=2 Ive seen in bahama mamas, while I was playing multiplayer in TBOGT, and in the staff room, you know, the office where a girl gives a blowjob to luis in Boulevard baby? Well in the desk, there is a mug and a map, I looked at the map and it looks like a new map, diferent shape, not LC, if that map exist in game, it must exist IN-GAME universe, think about it. NOTE: would someone check this on multiplayer? Or with me on PSN, im J555TIS555 Massionet51(talk) 12:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :There's been alot of talk about GTA V was origionally going to be GTA Vice City II, but RockStar Games was half way through the storyline and development of GTA IV when the idea was given. I have no ironclad evidence to support this, and you guys have more reliable resources than a couple of close friends that are obsessed with the franchise. Please get back to me as soon as possible with some evidence to support / crush this story. Thanks UndeadMarston84 (talk) 04:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, UndeadMarston84, I got a page showing at least what is known about this. And how do you know that GTA V plans werent started during the makings of EFLC? Just search Bahama Mamas, and look at the map in images. Youll see the map, and look at trivia and the following pages that are linked to this... Massionet51 (talk) 21:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Official release date Dear all, Today, we have an official release date to share with you: Grand Theft Auto V will arrive in stores on September 17, 2013. We know this is about four months later than originally planned and we know that this short delay will come as a disappointment to many of you, but, trust us, it will be worth the extra time. GTA V is a massively ambitious and complex game and it simply needs a little more polish to be of the standard we and, more importantly, you require. To all Grand Theft Auto fans, please accept our apologies for the delay, and our promise that the entire team here is working very hard to make the game all it can be. We are doing all we can to help ensure it will meet if not exceed your expectations come September – we thank you for your support and patience. Yours, The GTA Team (Quote from newswire) JBanton (Talk | ) 16:25, January 31, 2013 (UTC) "witch" is spelled wrong under the trivia section. I could have fixed it myself, but instead I had to make an account and post it here. Some "Wiki". Echo64 (talk) 04:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I know, everything isn't that perfect, but we're working on it, and by we're, I mean, you, me and everybody else on this wiki Massionet51 (talk) 13:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Please Update I know the current release date is somewhere in the article, but someone should update the GTAV template. It still says Q2 2013 even though the new date is September 17. Forcaster (talk) 01:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) The Lost MC screenshot Better lost mc screenshot here!! use it plz :Wiktor, besides than adding a title to this section, I'll use that pic too. I'll put it on the Gallery. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:52, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I've added to the screenshots page instead. Check it out. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:15, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Map size comparison image Um, I'm not sure if this is the right place to post this. I'm new to wikias, so show mercy. Can an admin add a picture i found showing the size of GTA V's map size compared to several other games? Thanks! Syren345 (talk) 03:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :You've got to link us to the image you want us to add bro. Jeff (talk| ) 14:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Buying property http://kotaku.com/ive-seen-grand-theft-auto-v-this-ones-radically-diff-487200782 Its confirmed. Khaotix523 (talk) 22:49, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Investing in Stock Market The official gameplay video released by Rockstar shows the ability to buy in-game company stock. There is an in-game stock market called BAWSAQ, and Rockstar owns the domain http://www.bawsaq.com bawsaq.com Gang warfare Would GTA V have gang warfare just like the one in GTA SA? or like the gang warfare in TLAD ? or new gang war system? that's unknown until the game is released Kingrhem (talk) 20:59, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :No way of knowing until the game's released or Rockstar says something about it in an interview. Jeff (talk| ) 14:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Radio Dishes In one of the screenshots we can see an array of large radio dishes. They may be based off the Combined Array for Research in Millimeter-wave Astronomy (CARMA) which is located in Big Pine, California. Visually however, the Very Large Array looks more similar. http://www.rockstargames.com/V/screenshots/screenshot/941/1280.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Combined_Array_for_Research_in_Millimeter-wave_Astronomy http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Very_Large_Array General Geers (talk) 09:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Rockstar plans to release an OFFICAL GAMEPLAY VIDEO! Well, guys, its offical now, if you looked at this weeks special edition of Asked & Answered on www.rockstargames.com and saw the CVG episode this week about it, you're in luck. Rockstar has answered the comment of a person by the name AST4Lx asking the following question and Rockstars answer: “Will we ever see some GTA V gameplay?” – @ASTR4Lx Yes. Soon (or in September if you don’t want to see it before you play it… it’s up to you) – the first Official Gameplay Video is on its way... http://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/50871/asked-answered-gtav.html So yeah guys, we WILL see a NEW video for GTA V WILL be gameplay, so expect news about it. The kennynator (talk) 17:10, July 5, 2013 (UTC)The kennynator Internet Mouse As seen in the gameplay trailer at 4:31, the usual hand cursor has the middle finger pointing instead of the index finger. Just a trivial thing someone in the comments pointed out. (Also, ermagerd unprotect) 23:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Edit the trivia the stationary airship is the blimp "Installment" vs. "instalment"". While both forms of the word are correct, "installment" is the more common version, especially in the US. If you search for "instalment" on Dictionary.com, it will show the listing of "installment" with a little note saying, "Also, in·stal·ment." GTAndrew (talk) 03:33, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Listening to what you learn in school, you are completely WRONG. The second 'l' in "installment" is silent, you are saying the load of crap there. Any person with proper common sense unlike you would know how to spell, a six year old could spell it, "I-N-S-T-A-L-L-M-E-N-T" NOT "I-N-S-T-A-L-M-E-N-T". The unexistant latter of the english words DOES NOT translate from other languages. Most of the english dictionary is based on the Roman Latin language, I BET you DON'T know THAT. Don't EVEN respond to this, just sit down and be quiet, you won't win jack shit.The kennynator (talk) 07:10, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Kenny, please watch your autistic attitude, you'll attract the FBI's attention and possibly be sent to Alcatraz and be the only person in jail there. Andrew is correct, "Instalment" is an actual word used in British English. Before you throw tantrums, know your facts. [[User:Ragref2|'RAG'REF (Not a mod.)]] (Feeling lonely?) 06:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Dead links There are some dead links on the article. One is one the pre-order table and another is one on a caption of a image. (The dead links are the Blimp) Thanks Instulent (talk) 09:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Wrong/inaccurate information needs correcting (please fix) *''Wrong info states that the game will be released on pc in infobox (3 platforms pc, xbox, ps3) please state that unnanounced and not confrmed or remove to fix.'' Thank you '' ''Haz27 (talk) 17:02, August 11, 2013 (UTC) (Hamza Ali) It says TBA, meaning it's "To Be Announced", basically meaning it's unannounced. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 17:26, August 11, 2013 (UTC) A.I functioning in GTA 5? The A.I functioning in GTA V? I know there were a few problems in GTA IV with team missions like in Waste Not Want Knots, where Packie, Michael or Gordon run out and get murdered by the bad guys and you're too busy to help because you're trying to defend yourself. Will the same problem occur in GTA V? What happens if I am in the mission, and I am playing as Michael, in a shootout, when I need to switch to Trevor to plant a bomb or something? Will the A.I (Michael) take damage and die? Answering Machine (talk) 18:09, August 22, 2013 (UTC) : A preview did mention that A.I can die however they have a large amount of health. Instulent (talk) 14:16, August 20, 2013 (UTC) : We're no way affiliated with Rockstar Games, contact Rockstar Games support.Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 16:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC) are you kidding me? it's not in 2006, it's modern-day/2013. xD Battle Wolf likes to battle, and edit/clean up. (talk) 01:35, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Isn't this the first game in the main GTA series to not include Liberty City?